Reborn
by Herald D'Angel
Summary: Seren is fourteen but she may have a past she needs to remember before she can meet her future. Please R&R!No flames.
1. Chapter 1:Pulled

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar is owned by Mercedes Lackey as are certain characters.

**Chapter 1: Pulled**

Seren stared at the firecone. She was dreaming of it again. Ever since she had turned fourteen the little thing had haunted her dreams. Not every night, but still staring at something in a dream no matter how few times she had the dream could get annoying. There wasn't anything she could do about it though. In the dream she wasn't able to do anything but stare at the tree.

The first few times she had thought something else was going to happen but it never did. There was only the firecone. The only thing to do was to wait for the dream to end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren stared at the seeds she had tossed out for the chickens. Her mind was completely blank as it had been since she woke up from that dream. It was a constant, like the _need_to go somewhere. Twice this morning she had caught herself just starting to walk down the road to go where ever it was she felt like she was being pulled. It was confusing. There wasn't any where she needed to be but it felt like there was.

Shaking her head she went into the stable, it was time to check on the two old work horses before her father took them out. Involuntarily her body tried to move in a different direction, the same direction she had tried to go earlier. Fighting it she tripped and fell into the fence post. Her body gave up trying to move in any direction as pain flared in her side.

"Seren? What do you think your doing?" her little brother Torcall asked walking out the door with her father. "I really hope that's not some new dace, it looks scary."

Seren glared at him from her bent over position. "Leave your sister be Torcall," her father said mildly as he started out for the field. Her brother stuck his tongue out at her before running after him.

She frowned after them for a moment before trying to move again. Slowly she took a step towards the stable. This time her body obeyed her and she made it to the stable. That was as far as she got though as her body tried to turn to go the other way. Seren let out a slight cry, it felt as though she had no control over her own body. _Something_was pulling her the way it wanted and it felt as though it wasn't going to let go until it got her where it wanted.

In an attempt to stop herself she grabbed the post she had slammed into earlier. Clinging to it she did manage to stop. Holding to the post tightly so her body wouldn't start trying to go somewhere again she sank to the ground. She was shaking, her body still was trying to leave. Seren closed her eyes and clung to the post even tighter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seren, are you all right?" she turned her head to see her mother standing over her hands on her hips and her long auburn hair (the hair Seren had inherited) up in a tight bun. "Seren, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she didn't want to tell her mother that her body was trying to take her somewhere that she didn't even know. They'd think she was crazy!

"For what? Darling, what is wrong?" her mother's voice was low and insistent.

"Nothing," she shook her head and started to stand. "I.. I should finish my chores."

Slowly she turned towards the stable again hoping her body would work this time. It didn't. For the fifth time her body started to go the wrong way. Her mother grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" the only emotion in her voice was confusion.

Seren decided she wouldn't be able to hide it. Desperate she said, "I don't know," she started crying. "I-I can't control my body. It- It's l-like something is trying to pull me s-somewhere. I d-don't know what's happening!" she broke down sobbing. "Please believe me!"

"I do honey, I do," she brushed the girls hair back trying to soothe her. "Lets go inside, yes? Maybe that will help."

"B-but my chores?" the girl looked up at her mother.

"Don't worry about them they'll get done."

With her mother holding on to her she made it inside without trying to go off somewhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perry, I can't figure out what in the nine hells is wrong with her! She was out side clinging to the fence and said it was because something was trying to get her body to go somewhere! And since I've got her inside she jumped up twice to go somewhere! And the second time she was asleep Perry! Asleep!" Seren winced hearing her mother yelling.

"I don't know what could be wrong either Lynn," her father's voice was calm. "I think though we should call a healer."

"It isn't an illness Perry! We know the magic is back, what if some mage is trying to get her! We need a Herald!"

"Lynn, we can't just go and demand a Herald come. Lets try a healer, if need be maybe the healer can bring a Herald but first a _healer_,"Seren winced again at his words.

Her mother believed her, but it sounded as if her father thought she was crazy. Worrying she pulled her blankets tighter. What if I am crazy she thought to herself. What will happen if I am?

"Seren?" her father was now at her door. "Are you awake?" he murmured softly. Seren didn't answer. She didn't want to talk. After a moment he walked away. Seren buried down in her blankets to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The firecone again. This time it was different though. Older. Taller. Suddenly she felt the pull again. The same pull she had been feeling during the day. It was coming from the firecone. It wanted her to come to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren stared out her window with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The healer had already come and pronounced her fine. He had given her a potion though to help her sleep saying to use it. He had told her parents that she should spend the next few days in bed. It wasn't working though. She still had the dreams and with each one the pull got stronger.

She was sure that if it went on any longer _nothing _would stop her from leaving. Not only that but she was no longer certain that she didn't want to go. It had finally gotten her curious. Before she had been scared, now she just wanted to know what it was that was trying to reach her. It wasn't night yet but Seren was thinking of following the pull when everyone was asleep (they had stopped watching her after the healer came). She wanted to know. Seren went back to bed to wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren looked back at the house as she slipped off onto the path. She was letting the pull lead her body. She wasn't going to fight this time. It finally felt right to follow. Still it felt horrible to leave her family like this. She had left a note but she knew that wouldn't be enough, they'd still search for her. She had to go though. Straightening her pack that carried her supplies she hoped they'd forgive her when she came back.


	2. Chapter 2:Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

Seren stared down at the area her from her spot in the trees. She had decided to climb to see where she was. If she was to judge by the pull she would say she was close to where it wanted her. It was no longer as insistent as it had been before she left. She had been on the road for three days now and was starting to run low on supplies. There was nothing but other trees around her, she had left the road sometime yesterday. Not only that but she had no idea where she was. She had no idea if she was near the border or near Haven. Seren was hoping she hadn't crossed the border and that she wouldn't have to. Realizing that being in a tree was no help she began to make her way down, time to continue on before it got dark.

At least I haven't run into anyone who might take me home Seren thought to herself. Though I might need to get directions just to find my way home.

Seren jerked to a halt. This was where she was supposed to be. Except she couldn't see any reason to be here. There was nothing but trees and bushes around. Frowning Seren started to turn in a circle to see if there was anything else around her. There was nothing. No, wait. Seren squinted at a white shape lying a few feet a way.

"What is that?" Seren murmured to herself, walking towards it. She froze a few feet a way. The lump of white was a white. A little dazed Seren stared at it. "Is that a Companion?" she moved closer.

It still just lay there. Curious and worried Seren kneeled by its side. It was in the tack that Companions were said to wear, blue with those silver bells. Tentatively She reached out a hand to touch it.

"Uh… Horse?" how was she supposed to address it? "Companion?" that sounded odd. It didn't react though. Suddenly frightened she moved to see if it was breathing. It was. She shook its shoulder. "Companion? Companion"

The Companion finally reacted. Shivering all over it lifted its head and looked in her eyes. They were so incredibly blue. :Chosen, you've come: Seren stared. :I am your Companion. Lan.: He shook his head and then winced, if that's what you could call the movement. :I am also very sore. It seems not everyone likes Companions:

Seren blinked and then made a noise something like a growl. "Someone attacked you?" the thought that someone might hurt Lan infuriated her.

:Calm yourself Seren. I am fine now.: Lan stood to prove his point.

"Now, but what about when it happened?" she demanded. She didn't know why she felt so possessive and worried but she did.

:I'm fine. Those who harmed me will be punished, but not by you. You don't know how to fight, what would you do? Give them a tongue lashing: Lan didn't bother to hide his amusement with his Chosen.

"Fine," she stood. "Wait a minute," she turned to stare at her Companion. "If I'm your Chosen why are you here? And," she continued. "Why was I pulled here? That doesn't make sense." Lan stared at her for a moment.

:I am here because I wanted to be. You came because you felt the need to find me when it turned out I could not come to find you:

Seren continued to stare at him. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole of it. Lan only reacted by staring back at her. Sighing she gave in and was the first to look away.

"How long have you been here?" she asked picking her way through some bushes in search of an area to camp for the night. Night had fallen.

:How long have you felt like you were being pulled somewhere: he asked back. :No more questions. Sleep, it's dark. We're leaving for Haven Tomorrow.:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren stared at the Companion. She had just woke up and before she had opened her eyes she had managed to convince herself that it had been a dream. Seeing that it wasn't she couldn't tell if she was happy about it or not. It hadn't really occurred to her to question it last night, now she had sort of gotten over the fact that she was going to be a Herald. What she had thought of this morning was that she wouldn't be going home.

When she had set out to follow the pull she had always expected to go home. She had just thought she was supposed to see something, not get bonded to a Companion! Seren had dreamed of becoming a Herald, like most children in Vlademar, but actually facing the prospect of being one felt like to much.

:I hope you aren't mad Chosen.: Lan's voice surprised her into sitting up. :You are the only one I would and could have Chose, please don't regret my Choice. I know that I don't and never could regret Choosing you:

Feeling guilty because she could feel the pain her thoughts had caused Lan she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't regret that you chose me. After being bonded to you now I would hate to have to give that up. I'm sorry"

:I know Chosen, but I had to make sure you did.: he nuzzled her hair. :Eat, we should be on our way. It's going to take us nearly a week to get to Haven and we don't need to put it off any longer:

"When were we putting it off in the first place?" Seren obeyed though, grabbing some dried meat out of her bag. It was all she had left. "Well? Lets go"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren stared at the road wishing that they hadn't left the cover of the trees. It had started raining and all she had was a thin cloak that did nothing to keep the rain out. "I blame you," she muttered to the back of Lan's head.

:I hate the rain too Chosen. But if were blaming people I blame you.: Lan shook his head tossing more water on her.

"Great. We're going to ride into Haven smelling like wet horse," Seren muttered wringing out the bottom of her cloak for what good that would do her.

:What's wrong with that: Lan whickered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren sighed as she lay down on the wet ground to sleep. One day closer to Haven. Not wanting to talk out loud she tried mind speaking Lan for the first time. :I hope it doesn't rain any more, I already feel as though I'll never get dry:

:It's not the last time you'll feel like that. And I'm pretty sure it will rain again tomorrow:

Seren groaned. :Some how I think you're happy I'll be spending another day riding in the rain.:


	3. Chapter 3:Haven

**Chapter 3: Haven**

Seren tried not to gape as she saw Haven for the first time. Next to all the villages she had seen on her way here it was huge. And all the people! Seren hadn't seen this many people even on a festival day. Haven was a lot different from what she had thought it would be, and looking at the dirty and ragged people darting around in the crowd, it wasn't all she had hoped either.

:_They look poor._: Seren mindspoke Lan.

Stepping around a small child running in front of them Lan spoke back. :_Not everyone who lives in Haven is rich. Most actually aren't._:

:_But, I thought…_: she let the thought trail off. She knew now it sounded dumb.

:_Not dumb, love. Many of the other Heralds arrived thinking the same thing. I've even heard that Herald Elva, the King's Own, arrived with the belief that the roads were paved in gold._: Lan whickered a sound she had realized was the Companion laughing.

:_Where would she have gotten that idea?_: Seren asked glad she wasn't the only one to think some rather silly things about the capital.

:_Well she was only eight when Chosen and her older brother had told her that. She was very disappointed when she saw that the roads weren't gold._:Lan shook his head. :_She decided the gold had been stolen and was trying to convince Radnor to take her to catch the thieves before the King managed to convince her it had just been given away._:

:_Her brother must have been good at story telling. When my brother was eight I couldn't even convince him that trees changed color in the fall._:

:_What tricks did you play on him to make him not believe you?_: Lan asked dodging a cart.

Seren giggled slightly. :_Good point._:

:_Look in front of you._: Lan ordered suddenly.

Seren looked up. :_What? All I see is a wall._:

:_The palace is behind that wall._: Lan walked forward a little faster.

Now Seren started studying the wall. Glancing up she realized she could see the top of the palace. :_How big is it?_:

:_Bigger than when I first saw it_.: his voice was soft. It was almost as if he was whispering.

:_What do you mean? They've built more on it since you were born?_: Seren frowned when a picture of what the old palace might of looked popped into her head. She knew it was one she had thought of but she had never even seen the palace… Seren shook her head focusing on what Lan was saying instead.

:_That is sort of what I meant._:

:_Sort of?_: Seren asked quickly.

:_Not now, were at the gate._:

Surprised Seren looked up to see a smiling man in guards uniform in front of her. "Hello, lass," his gaze switched to the Companion. "Glad you're finally back Lan. People were getting worried," he smiled again. "Go on in, they're probably waiting."

:_Who does he mean?_: Seren began to worry. What if they didn't like her? she wondered biting her lip.

:_He meant the Dean and probably the Weaponsmaster. He is sort of…Strange. Anyway, he insists upon meeting all the Trainees when they first come in._: Lan broke into a canter once he was past the gate, and Seren got her first real look at the palace.

:_How can something be so big?_: it looked to Seren as if the palace itself could just be a city.

:_Nothing so big. Most of it isn't even part of the original palace, and not all of it is just the palace. There's the Collegiums for Bardic, Healers, and Heraldic here too._: Lan told her.

:_I know. But still it's so big._: Seren stressed the last.

:_Well, how about turning your eyes to the stables. People are coming out, I think perhaps you have more of a welcoming committee than I expected._: surprise laced through his voice.

Seren did as he said and began to feel even more self conscience than before. There was definitely more than Lan had expected. There were five people standing in front of the stable. Seren barely felt as if she could survive a meeting with one!

:_Why are there more? Who are they?_: Seren felt to alarmed to care how she sounded.

:_Well, you see the two all men in the middle of the group?_ _The one with black hair and a little gray is Herald Stowe, the Dean. The red head is the Weaponsmaster, Herald Mika. The shorter blonde guy is the Seneschal's Herald Thorin._: Lan had slowed to a walk so that he could tell her all the names before they got to the group. :_The girl with the brown hair is Mage-Herald Caliopa. And…the other one is Herald Elva._:

Seren felt her face go blank in shock. The King's Own had was out here. She didn't want to meet the Herald now! Embarrassing herself in front of the others wouldn't be enough she had to do it in front of one of the most important people in the country!

Before she even felt remotely ready they stood in front of the group. :_Chosen, dismount._: it was an order. Feeling shaky she obeyed it.

On the ground she felt small, not because of height Herald Thorin was shorter than her. The fact that all these people were so important was what did it. They all held some position or other, and she was just a Trainee. Why would they even be down here?

:_Seren, you are important. And even if you don't hold a position you think would make you important you will someday._: Lan tried soothing her. He wasn't successful.

"You've finally made it back," the one Lan had told her was Herald Stowe spoke first. "I was worried something had happened."

Seren knew he had been talking to Lan but she opened her mouth to say something. Lan didn't let her. :_Seren, I will tell them._: She frowned, had he thought she would do something to embarrass him?

Stowe smiled at her. "You're Seren?" she nodded having guessed that his Companion had told him. "Welcome to the Collegium. Lets get you settled in."

None of the others had even said anything but it had finally dawned on Seren that they might have been there to see Lan. It was a relief but she wanted to be included on this. Lan was her Companion she should be here if they were going to talk to him.

:_Love, I tell you all that happens. Don't worry._:

:_But why can't I stay?_:

:_I don't know love, but maybe it is because you're new._:

Seren let herself be dragged off though she still wanted to stay. Herald Stowe lead her towards the palace. She wondered what all would happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren stared around at her new room. Everything had seemed to happen so fast. First Stowe had fired questions at her then bustled her off to get uniforms. And tomorrow she was going to start her classes as a Heraldic Trainee. She sighed leaning back, it was overwhelming but at least she had Lan.


	4. Chapter 4:Learning

**Chapter 4: Learning**

Seren smiled as Lan trotted up to her. It was the end of her first week at the Collegium and she was still feeling overwhelmed about being here. The only time that feeling seemed to go away was when she was around Lan.

:_Hello, love. Ready for a ride?_: Lan pushed his head against her to have his ears scratched.

:_No tricks._: Herald Tara had been working her hard with all the moves she wanted her to learn in her equestrian class.

:_I'm as tired of that class as you are._: Lan pulled away moving so she could use the fence to mount.

:_I'm not tired of that class, I'm just tired._: she mounted with a growing ease.

:_Chosen, at least say you like one of your classes._: Lan shook his head. :_Field Investigations at least_ _should be interesting._:

:_I never said I didn't like any of my classes, just that I'm tired. I like all of them. Well except for Herald Mika's._: she paused staring over at the Salle. :_I don't mind learning how to fight, but he… he is so strange._:

:_I did warn you._: Lan didn't sound amused, which was a rare occurrence.

:_I don't understand it though. He is strange but I can't figure out what it is about him that makes him strange. None of the other Trainees think he is strange at all either, I asked Hespira and she just stared at me as if I was crazy for thinking that._: she wrapped her hands in Lan's mane as he broke into a gallop.

:_Well love I think he is strange. And as for your friend's reaction, half the other girls in the Collegium have a crush_ _on him. I am very glad that you don't._:

:_Why would they have a crush on him? Wait, why are you glad?_: she wasn't sure if what he said bothered her or flattered her.

:_You're mine._: he answered simply.

Seren blinked a little surprised by the answer. It definitely wasn't what she had expected. :_You mean your Chosen._:

:_No, I meant mine._:

:_Lan, you're crazy._: Seren decided to forget what he had said. :_Where are you taking me?_:

:_The Grove._:

:_The Grove._: she felt a stir of fear. :_The other Companions won't mind?_:

:_No._: Lan slowed. :_Many of them want to meet you._:

Seren groaned. :_That was exactly the wrong thing to tell me._: She began to feel the same nerves as on the day she had arrived here. :_You love torturing me._:

:_No, love I don't. If I did you would never hear the end of all the things you'll have to face as a Herald._:

:_You are horrible._: Seren informed him as her nerves frayed even more.

:_Sorry, I guess I should have warned you._: Lan whickered at her.

:_You should warn everyone you meet._: Seren started looking around. They had stopped and just to the side stood a Companion.

The stallion seemed different from all the others she had seen. Not physically he was like all the others in how he looked. But his eyes seemed more blue than all the others and his coat looked just a little whiter.

:_Who…_: she trailed off realizing that he might be able to hear her.

:_I am Jair, the King's Own Companion._: Seren flushed. To her this was even more unsettling than meeting the King's Own.

"Hi," was all she could come up with.

:_Jair is one of those who wanted to see you._: Lan sounded near gleeful.

"Why?" it slipped out before she could stop it.

:_A strange circumstance._: Jair answered cryptically.

Seren stared at him, confused. :_What does he mean?_: She tried to get Lan to tell her.

:_You'll know soon enough._: she glared at Lan's ears unhappily.

"Torture," she muttered to herself.

Jair heard her though and shook his head in denial at her. :_No, Seren. It is only that this would be better for you to learn yourself._:

Seren bit her lip, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to argue with this Companion. Lan heard that thought. :_Why can't you think that about me?_:

"You're to annoying," Seren pulled at his mane.

:_Bye._: she blinked Jair was trotting away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The firecone again Seren realized as she found herself staring at it. She had thought the dream wouldn't come back now that she was bonded to Lan. It was the same as always though. The firecone sitting there in front of her. There wasn't a feeling of being pulled towards it this time however.

It just seemed to want to tell her something. If a tree could do that. Maybe it was just the dream though. Seren felt as though it was important for her to know what it was trying to tell her though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you yesterday?" Hespira asked as Seren slid into a seat at the table next to her.

"With Lan," she answered and took a bite of her food.

"Oh."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could go for a ride together," she explained. "I guess I would have found you if I started out on my own."

"Sorry, I would have waited if I'd known."

"I know. Now we have classes again," they both groaned. "At least we have Herald Mika first."

Seren didn't reply. No one seemed to understand why she thought Mika was weird so she had decided not to tell anyone anymore. Hespira liked him so it was a waste to say it to her at all anyways.

"We should go so we're not late," Hespira said standing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seren used her practice sword as a cane to stand with. She was exhausted. Her sparing partner had not gone easy on her at all. The only consolation was that Lyal wasn't going any easier on anyone else. Resting her gaze moved on to Mika.

He was completely focused on the two Trainees. That wasn't strange at least. But why did everything seem so familiar? She really did not like being around him.


	5. Chapter 5: Whites

**Chapter 5:Whites**

Seren stared at the whites on her bed. She found it hard to believe that she had been here for three years. It really hadn't seemed that long. It seemed even more impossible that she could possible have earned her whites already, when she first got here it had felt as though she would never reach them.

A knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts. "Yes?"

A head with fluffy brown hair popped into the room. Hespira. "Seren, I've been waiting for you to come say goodbye for the past hour," her eyes flicked to the whites laying on the bed. She smiled, "You still haven't told me who it is you'll be riding circuit with."

Seren glanced up from where she was checking her bags. "I haven't?" Hespira shook her head. "Oh. I'm supposed to be going with Herald Kyne," she saw Hespira's eyes widen. "What?"

She shook her head, "You get all the luck."

Seren gave her friend a look of complete confusion. "What do you mean? What luck?"

Hespira shook her head again. "Have you not seen Kyne?"

Still confused, "Yeah, I met him. What does that have to do with anything?"

The look Hespira gave her was completely disbelieving. "Seren are you blind?"

"No. Hespira what are you getting at already?"

"Seren, every girl here is in love with him," Hespira rolled her eyes at her.

Seren didn't feel at all enlightened. "So?"

"I give up. I need to get to class now anyway," she gave Seren a hug. "See you in a year," Hespira said sadly.

"It won't seem that long," Seren promised.

"It will," Hespira said stubbornly. "Bye."

"I'll miss you."

Seren watched Hespira leave and sighed. There was no putting it off now. She had to leave. Grabbing her bags she headed down to the stables where Kyne and Lan would be waiting for her.

:_Done?_: Lan sent as she started down the hall.

:_Yes. I'm on my way now._:

:_Good._:

They were all waiting and ready when she made it to the stables. Lan and Eldon, Kyne's Companion, stood waiting for their respective Chosen to mount. She paused to watch them for a moment and to wander why Hespira had been saying that stuff. Kyne was tall with brown hair and matching eyes. She guessed people might think he was attractive but she couldn't think of him that way.

"Hi, sorry it took me so long," she apologized walking the rest of the way to them.

Kyne looked up at her. "It's alright, you probably had a lot of goodbyes to say," I didn't reply. "We should be on our way though."

Seren nodded in agreement. Looking over at Lan she spoke through there connection. :_I can't believe I'm leaving_:

:_Why not?_: he turned his head to watch her mount.

:_Because when I first got here I didn't seem to know anything. Hespira arrived here after me but she knew how to do most everything but fight and ride. Why am I getting my whites before her?_:

:_Because she is not fully trained in her gift, love. You are._: He started off not waiting for Kyne and Eldon.

:_Well it has to be easier to master animal mindspeech than in it is to master fetching._:

:_Not truly love. It does depend on the strength of the gift too. But your gift is a lot stronger than Hespira's. You remember what it was Herald Waite told you?_:

:_Yes, that my gift is the strongest he has seen. That's not the point though, I wanted to know why I was given my whites before Hespira._:

:_The simple answer?_:

:_If there was a simple answer why couldn't you have said it first?_: Seren complained. :_Yes, the simple answer._:

:_Well then the answer is, you were ready._:

:_That's not an answer._: she stopped asking after that.

Lan fell silent and to Seren it looked as if Kyne and Eldon were involved in a conversation of their own. Not wanting to interrupt them Seren began to watch as they rode through Haven's roads.

She was used to Haven by now. It still seemed unbelievably big to her but not so daunting. Hespira had managed a few times to drag her out of the Collegium to see the city. Even with that though there were a few parts of the city she hadn't seen. Hespira had wanted to go everywhere, even the backstreets of Haven but Seren and whoever had come with them at those times managed to convince her not to go to any of those places.

Now though they were traveling the areas of merchant homes, strangely Seren was feeling as though she should remember this place. It did seen familiar to her but she knew she had not come here on any of her trips out with Hespira. Seren gave up on remembering why these streets seemed so familiar, if not the houses.

"Kyne?" she asked seeing that he no longer seemed to be talking to Eldon. "Where is it we're going to be riding circuit?"

He glanced over, frowning. "You haven't been told?"

"No," she matched his frown.

"We're riding south, we'll be patrolling along the Karsite border."

Her frowned disappeared. She didn't see the problem with that. The two countries had been at peace for decades now, ever since Queen Selenay had ruled with her consort. The only reason Heralds keep patrol on that border was to be careful, the new ruler of Karse did not seem to like the peace as much as his predecessors.

Lan snorted, he had been listening in on her thoughts. :_It seems the history lessons you thought boring have taken hold._:

:_Well I never thought they would come in use._: Seren muttered back.

:_Well they have and we haven't even left the city yet._:

Annoyed that Lan was right she made a face at the back of his ears. The rest of the ride out of Haven was quite, it was hard to hear much with the people all about yelling back and forth.

* * *

"This is where we're staying?" it was an outpost building.

Kyne looked over from where he was unsaddling Eldon and smiled. "Yep, and I'd get used to it if I were you. We'll be staying at buildings like this till the end of our circuit. No inns for us," he smile grew slightly. "And I hope you're a good cook because if I'm forced to do it I'm like to end up poisoning us."

Seren leaned her head against Lan's side and groaned. "I bet we'll be riding in rain too," she heard Lan and Kyne start laughing.


End file.
